Proposal
by TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495
Summary: DexterxBlossom This is my first DxB fan-fic so please bare with me! R&R!


Proposal

By TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495

**Okay, this is my first Dexter & Blossom fan-fic; actually, this is my first non-Nightmare Before Christmas fan-fic. I love this couple, because I never would have thought of my two favorite cartoon characters would be so cute together! I wrote this at 3 in the morning, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Let's do this!**

Blossom walked through Dexter's lab, checking on experiments. She and Dexter had been living together for about a year, they had a strong relationship. But, nothing more than making out, Dexter was too much of a gentleman to make a risky move or touch her in certain places without her permission.

Blossom sighed happily at the thought as she continued to walk through the lab.

Out of nowhere, she felt like she stepped on something. She looked down and saw a pink card with writing on it. She picked up the card, it read _'Chinese'_. On the back it had Chinese writing. Her eyes caught onto another pink card. It read _'French'_ it also had French writing on the back, which seemed to be in the form of a question. She continued to pick up pink cards with different languages and writing on it, which were made into a trail.

The trail continued until she reached which a set of double-doors. She opened the doors to see Dexter standing there, grinning. In his hand, he held a pink card like the ones Blossom had in her hands. It read _'English'_ he turned the card around, the words made Blossom's breath catch in her throat and tears sting her eyes.

'_Will you marry me?'_

Dexter put his hand in his lab-coat pocket and pulled out a small black box. He sunk to one knee, and then opened the box to reveal a small but gorgeous diamond ring.

Blossom dropped the cards and ran to embrace Dexter, "Yes, Dexter, I'll marry you!" her tears of joy were now flowing freely down her face.

Dexter smiled and kissed her tears away, holding her tightly, "I love you, Blossom." He took the ring and slipped it on her left hand.

"I love you too, Dexter." She buried her face in his neck. He pulled her face up, cupping it with his hands and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

Dexter pulled out of their kiss and rested his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry about the ring, you deserve a bigger diamond. I wanted to propose to you today, but this ring was all I could afford. I'll get you a better one before the wedding, I promise." He had an ashamed look on him face.

Blossom smiled and kissed his cheek, "No, Dexter, don't bother in trying to get me another ring. The one you gave me is perfect. Even if you didn't have a ring, I wouldn't care as long as I had you."

She giggled when she saw his face turned light red, hers did as well. "You love me that much?" was all he could manage.

"Of course I do, Dexter. I've always loved you."

Dexter grinned and pulled Blossom tighter to him (if it was even possible), "Oh, Blossom. I've loved you for such a long time. Even since I first met you all those years ago in elementary school, I knew you were unlike any other girl. I just knew I had to make you mine. Kiss me?" he asked blushing a little more.

Blossom nodded and blushed again as she kissed her fiancée. After what seemed like an eternity, Dexter pulled up for some much needed air and got to his feet, "Come on, we should tell everyone the news."

She let Dexter help her up, but then he threw her into his arms, so he could carry her bridal style. "DEXTER!" she squealed, shocked.

Dexter grinned mischievously, "What? I'm just practicing for our honeymoon."

And with that, Dexter carried his wife-to-be out of the lab and out the front door of their bottom-floor apartment to tell their families of their plans, laughing the whole way there.

**THE END**

**Well, what do you think? Did I nail it? Did I eff it up? I got the proposal idea when my brother told me he was going to propose to his girlfriend that way! Please let me know how I did! If I get positive feedback, I might try to write another D&B fan-fic! R&R **

**With Love, TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495**

**MORDECAI: TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495 DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!**

**RIGBY: THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

**OOGIE BOOGIE: How come I haven't been in any of your fan-fics? That bone-head Jack Skellington and his rag-doll girlfriend get to be in yours!**

***Mordecai punches Oogie, Oogie gets knocked the eff out***

**MORDECAI: Cause no one likes you, dude.**

**RIGBY: and you're made of bugs!**

***Mordecai and Rigby high-five* !**

**ME: Thanks guys!**


End file.
